


On a Tuesday

by IamtheProxy



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Human Ryan Bergara, M/M, Oneshot, Vampire Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamtheProxy/pseuds/IamtheProxy
Summary: Ryan really noticed it on a Tuesday.





	On a Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little oneshot about the BFU boys. This obviously does not reflect them in real life whatsoever. Just a little vampire AU.  
Enjoy!

Ryan _really _noticed it on a Tuesday.

They were both sitting at their desks. Shane was tapping his pen on his desk rapidly, eyes unfocused as he gazed at the top of his computer. They were supposed to be going over the footage and audio they’d gotten from their last haunted locale, but the tall man obviously wasn’t getting anything done, too lost in thought.

He seemed pale, though to be fair, Shane was always pale. But he looked _tired._ Eyes bruised with lack of sleep, lethargic, unable to focus on anything yet focusing on every_one_.

Ryan watches as Shane’s eyes dart around the office, landing on a few people, staring intently at them, then looking away before it got too weird.

He keeps looking at Ryan too. He can see it out of the corner of his eye, but he pretends not to notice. His eyes always seem to linger longer on Ryan than the others.

He’s used to having Shane’s attention on him, having his eyes on him, but this feels… different.

Then, Shane leans almost imperceptibly closer to Ryan, _sniffs, _then leans back.

“Dude.”

Shane jolts a little at him suddenly speaking, eyes widening for just a moment before relaxing into a look of nonchalance. He’s not tapping his pencil anymore, just gripping it tightly.

It’s a fake calmness, and Ryan can tell. There’s something off with Shane.

“What’s up, buddy?”

“Why’d you just sniff me?” Ryan asks, turning towards the tall man, eyebrows raised.

Shane sputters indignantly, looking offended. “I didn’t – I didn’t _sniff _you!”

“Yeah, you did.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes?”

“No!”

“Shane, what the hell, man. Yes, you did. You leaned towards me and fucking sniffed me.” Ryan says, and then sniffs his own armpit, but he doesn’t smell anything other than his deodorant. “Do I smell bad or something?”

“No, you smell fine.”

“So, you _did _sniff me.” Ryan quirks a single eyebrow up, eyes glinting.

“Ryan, buddy, my man, my best guy – I did not _sniff _you.” Shane says slowly yet with an act of casualness. “You’re imagining things.”

Ryan says nothing, just looks at Shane for a few more moments, the disbelief clear on his face, but he just shakes his head.

“Whatever, just – _try _to get through some of the footage? We have a lot to sort through. The video’s got to be ready by next week.”

“I’m working, Ryan. I don’t need you acting like a hoity-toity manager.”

Ryan crosses his arms and leans back in his chair. “You’ve been looking at the same video for the last half hour. It’s _paused._”

“I’m just…” Shane looks away, “… a little distracted today.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell.”

Shane’s eyes narrow, and there’s a look of _something _that passes through them. Annoyance? Anger? Frustration? Ryan doesn’t know.

“Whatever, man. I’m going on break early. Don’t wait up.” Shane bites out before abruptly getting up from his desk.

He swipes the necessary things needed for a lunch break. As Ryan watches Shane’s head bob away over the computers, he’s frozen. He hadn’t meant to make Shane angry. He doesn’t even know what he’d _done_, exactly.

The man’s actions had been strange. Stranger than he normally acted anyways. He looked exhausted, almost unable to function.

Ryan shakes himself, not willing to let a tiny spat between the two of them distract him from his work. He wanted this video to be good, but they hadn’t gotten much to work with. The place definitely hadn’t seemed haunted. Spooky atmosphere, yeah, but not really… ghosty.

He puts his headphones on and gets back to work, only briefly acknowledging Shane when he returns about an hour later, looking slightly more refreshed, walking with a slight pep to his step.

* * *

Then he notices something else a few days later.

Shane had the thermos he always has on him, filled with his coffee. It was early in the day - super early. There were only a few people milling about the offices, looking like they’d just crawled out of bed.

He was sipping it occasionally, humming whenever it reached his lips. It was distracting, much to Ryan’s mounting irritation. Shane always made small little noises whenever he drank or ate something. Little pleased sounds, low and throaty. They were lovely sounds, and sometimes Ryan would remember them and imagine them being made in a completely different situation.

A situation that involved him and Shane doing things he would never say out loud in front of other people.

Ryan ignores that train of thought and focuses back on Shane, watching as he sets his thermos down and goes back to typing on his computer with those long, wonderful fingers.

Ryan gets back to work too, and another hour passes.

Eventually, Shane finishes his coffee and gets up, heading towards the break room. He returns a few minutes later with a fresh thermos filled with coffee. Ryan watches as he pulls out a small opaque container from his bag and pours something in the coffee.

Ryan had seen him do it before, but never put much thought in it, just assuming it was a special sweetener or creamer Shane preferred. He only just notices how _carefully _Shane pours it in.

His massive hand covers the flow of the liquid from Ryan’s view, and it makes him curious.

“What do you put in your coffee?” Ryan asks suddenly, surprising even himself with the question.

Shane pauses before quickly capping the container and his thermos. He’s hurrying to put away the container, and Ryan feels a strong urge to look inside. He ignores it for now.

“Just some creamer, bud.”

“Can I try it?”

“_No.” _Shane practically hisses, pulling his thermos away from Ryan almost protectively.

“Geez, alright. No need to get all snippy with me.” Ryan placates, holding his hands up. “I was just asking.”

“It’s just creamer, Ryan. Black coffee and creamer. Nothing crazy.” Shane mutters, then pulls his headphones on, basically signaling this conversation over.

Ryan feels like he’s missing something. Something big, but he just doesn’t know what.

What Ryan really wants is to look in the mystery container. There’s something in his gut telling him he needs to, that it’ll provide some answers, but… answers to what? Ryan doesn’t even know. Besides, he’d never get a chance to. The bag is practically glued to Shane’s side at all times. Rarely is it left behind.

So no, he never gets a chance to look in the container, but Shane does eventually get called up to a quick chat with one of their bosses about a video. He takes his bag, but leaves the thermos on the desk, sitting there innocently yet mocking.

It’s like the fucking Alice in Wonderland potion saying “_Drink me! Drink me!”_

So, Ryan waits until Shane has disappeared behind the corner, heading upstairs into some type of meeting, before he grabs the thermos and unscrews it.

He smells it first, and something immediately seems… off. It smells like coffee, yeah, but it’s blacker than black, and it has the smell of something metallic inside.

Does Shane not clean this thing? Is it the metal of the thermos giving it that weird smell?

Ryan isn’t sure, so he does the only other thing he can think of and takes a sip.

He almost immediately wants to spit it out, but he can’t because that’ll make people look at him. So, he waits for a second, and swallows. It’s not pleasant. It’s bitter. And the smell of something metallic only grows stronger when the liquid touches his tongue, coating it in something that Ryan feels like he shouldn’t be drinking. It’s thicker than coffee should be.

He screws the thermos top back on and sets it back on Shane’s side of the desk like it’d never moved.

Ryan feels like he discovered something that should be groundbreaking, but he can’t determine _what _it is, exactly.

Shane returns a few minutes later, looking at Ryan with a soft smile before taking his seat. His eyes immediately focus on the thermos, staring at it intently.

Ryan feels nervous. Had he not put it back in the right spot? He was certain he had.

Shane gives him a look, hard and searching, but it dissolves into something more easy-going.

“So, you wanna go get Chipotle for lunch today? My treat.”

Ryan stares for a moment, unprepared for the sudden question, but he nods quickly. “Yeah, that sounds good. I can always eat burritos.”

Ryan feels a little unnerved with how Shane zeroes in on his mouth as he’s talking. The tall man smirks, eyes flashing like he had found something.

“Good. You can pay me back later with a movie night and some popcorn. And some brewskis.”

“Hell yeah! This weekend? You free?” Ryan asks excitedly, practically forgetting about the weird coffee and strange behavior coming from his friend. “We can watch a scary movie or something.”

“I’d never say no to that, Ryan.” Shane answers lowly, a warm smile curling his lips, eyes turning into crescent moons.

“Oh, ha – good. Nice.”

Ryan’s heart skips a beat at the sight of Shane’s face, and he only smiles wider. He also grabs the thermos, unscrews it, and drinks deeply. 

“Nice.” He repeats back at Ryan, who doesn’t know what quite has shifted, but feeling like something definitely has.

They get back to work, both waiting for lunchtime to roll around.

The burritos are delicious, and the company is even better.

* * *

As much as Ryan liked to think about touching Shane, he was usually good about keeping a respectable and professional distance from the man. Especially on camera.

But they weren’t on camera right now.

They were sitting in Ryan’s apartment, eating buttered popcorn and drinking beer, watching some scary movie that Ryan was honestly having trouble focusing on with how close Shane was sitting next to him. At this distance, Ryan should have felt some heat coming off of him, but he didn’t. There was no heat at all.

And something clicked in Ryan’s brain, then.

He suddenly felt like Bella from Twilight. The word _vampire, vampire, vampire_ dancing around in his brain like “_Yes! Makes total sense!”_

Unfortunately for Ryan, it did make sense.

Shane was crazy pale, drank weird metallic coffee that, honestly, Ryan should have recognized as blood much earlier than he had. He liked to stare at people sometimes when he seemed excessively tired, and he liked to sniff Ryan, apparently. He wasn’t afraid of anything in any of the places they’d gone to. He always seemed at ease in the dark, like he was in his element.

Shane had always said he found the dark relaxing.

And he didn’t have any fucking body heat, that Ryan could tell. So, he decides to test something.

Ryan times it just right on the first try, thankfully. He reaches out for the popcorn bowl at the same time as Shane, and purposefully reaches towards the same bit of popcorn Shane goes for.

His hands are freezing, and Ryan jerks back before he can stop himself.

The room goes tense, Shane’s hand frozen over the popcorn bowl, before he slowly retreats it back to his side, clenched in a fist.

“S-sorry.” Ryan stutters, much to his annoyance. Shane is staring at him, hard. His eyes seem brighter than normal, almost like they’re glowing.

“Ryan, baby, I think we need to talk.” Shane sighs, and quickly pauses the movie.

“Don’t call me that.” Ryan says on instinct, though not really meaning it. “Talk about what? Why’d you stop the movie?”

_Oh god, oh fuck. Fuck, Fuck, he’s a fucking vampire. _Ryan can feel panic coursing through him.

How long had Shane been like this? Why was Ryan only just now noticing after years of working together? Of being best friends? Was Shane even _Shane_ anymore? Was Shane about to hurt him?

The last questions are stupid, and Ryan recognizes them as such, but they still echo in his mind. He knows Shane wouldn’t hurt him, though the lingering fear is still there.

“Wanna tell me what you’re thinking?” Shane says quietly, looking at Ryan through lowered lashes.

And fuck if that isn’t a pretty sight. Ryan feels his pulse quicken with a different kind of fear. It’s only then he realizes he’s been sitting silently for the last few moments, staring at Shane.

“Uh, no. Not really.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Nothing’s going on in my head. Just thinking about the show.”

“Hmm. Well, tell me this, at least. What’d you think about my coffee?” Shane leans back against the couch, angling his body towards Ryan, looking completely calm.

Ryan’s mouth opens and closes, unable to say anything for a moment. Then finally, “W-what?” Ryan laughs nervously. “I never drank your coffee. You didn’t even want me near your creamer.”

The lie sits heavily on his tongue, but he spits it out anyways.

Shane shakes his head with a smile, tutting at him. “Ryan, Ryan, Ryan… lying to _me?_ Baby, I could _smell_ it on you.”

Ryan didn’t even acknowledge the baby thing, instead, he jumps to his feet and points accusingly at Shane.

“I knew you sniffed me!”

Shane gazes at him with something akin to amusement. “That’s what you’re hung up on? Me sniffing you?”

“Yes! That’s what got me to even notice all of this shit!” Ryan blurts out, then his eyes widen almost comically. “Wait, no – I meant – “

“Nuh-uh. No take-backsies. What did you begin to notice, exactly?” Shane replies, looking cool as a fucking cucumber. He leans his head against his fist, glancing up at Ryan like he was waiting.

“You… I don’t – the coffee.” Ryan’s voice shakes. “It tasted like it had blood in it. You’re super pale no matter how long you stay in the sun. And don’t think I haven’t realized _just _how much sunscreen you use. You came in that – that _one_ day, looking like death itself. You were staring at people weirdly like you were fucking hungry or something. You kept staring at _me._ Then you smelled me! Normal people don’t do that.”

“That’s kind of rude. I think I’m pretty normal…”

“You like the dark. You’re freezing cold. You move like a goddamn ballet dancer sometimes, then it’s like you purposefully act clumsy.” Ryan rushes all of this out, not able to stop it once the ball got rolling.

Shane’s silent for a moment, then he smiles, and it’s blinding. Ryan’s breath leaves his body in a huge rush, and he feels a little light-headed.

“I knew you’d eventually figure it out. You’re smart. Brilliant, really.” Ryan flushes at the praise. Shane watches the blush rise up his neck to his cheeks and ears. “I’m honestly surprised it took you so long, Boogara. I wasn’t trying to be as subtle with you as I am with others.”

“Why?” Ryan blurts, not even sure if he wants to know the answer.

“You’re my best friend. The first I’ve had in years. I trust you.” Shane answers simply, but it knocks the breath out of Ryan all the same.

“So… you’re really – you’re a vampire?” Ryan asks. “Seriously? Holy shit… Oh, _god_. Does that mean ghosts are _really_ real? Werewolves? Demons? Angels? All of that?”

Shane laughs loudly, head thrown back, mouth wide, revealing a set of four sharp fangs that most _definitely _hadn’t been there before. He looks back at Ryan, eyes dancing with mirth and delight.

Ryan’s staring at Shane’s teeth. His pulse flutters and his breath quickens. Because _fuck..._ before they’d just been talking about it but now, he was being shown _proof._

“Ghosts? Yeah, they’re real. Werewolves? Died out ages ago. Demons and angels? Not a clue. Probably real, though.”

The answers certainly aren’t what Ryan had expected. He’d figured Shane would continue with his skeptic attitude, but here he was, admitting that ghosts are real. That supernatural things in general exist, and it was blowing Ryan’s mind.

He could practically feel his brain working in overdrive.

He needs to sit because if he doesn’t, he’ll pass out. And that would be embarrassing.

Shane seems to notice because he instinctually reaches out and guides Ryan to the couch, and Ryan lets him. He only shivers minutely at the cold touch of Shane’s hands. Why hadn’t he realized how _cold _his hands were?

“You need to relax, Ryan. Your heart’s beating a mile a minute. I’m amazed it hasn’t just stopped.”

Shane’s hands don’t leave Ryan’s shoulders.

“Sorry, but my best friend has just admitted to a bunch of stuff that I honestly wasn’t even _really_ sure was… _real_.” Ryan rubs a hand down his face. “I… I don’t know what to do now.”

“Well… what’s the verdict, I guess?” Shane says softly, hesitantly. It makes Ryan’s eyes shoot to the tall man, who’s now only a few inches from Ryan’s face. Shane looks nervous and uncertain. It’s not a look he sees on him a lot. Something in Ryan’s gut sinks.

“The verdict?”

“Am I a blood-sucking monster? Or am I just a slightly quirkier Shane?”

“You’re Shane. Just… different. Everything feels different. You, the show, me, the world in general. All of it.” Ryan says without hesitation. Shane feels different, yes, but not necessarily in a bad way. Ryan feels closer to him if anything. Like whatever barrier had been there before has dissolved.

“You gotta tell me about this stuff, man.” Ryan pleads, finally leaning back from Shane slightly.

“I’ll tell you one day. Let’s take this one step at a time.” A small smile, fangs hidden away again. Eyes crinkling.

“So my brain doesn’t melt?” Ryan breathes.

“So your brain doesn’t melt.”

* * *

They go back to normal, for the most part. Like nothing had even really changed.

But things did change.

Ryan notices little things now. Like how Shane will focus on someone’s neck occasionally but plays it off skillfully. How his nostrils flare sometimes, and he’ll glance in Ryan’s direction with something in his gaze Ryan isn’t sure he’s ready for but desperately wants. How his long legs move elegantly and his arms shift with certainty. How Shane hides his drinking habits and food habits from people. How he hums softly at the taste of his blood-coffee or whatever.

Ryan’s still a little freaked that he drank blood, but what can you do.

He still thinks about that night. He’s thought about it every day since. It’s been two months now, and Shane never brings it up. He leaves it to Ryan, as though for some reason he thinks Ryan is uncomfortable with it still.

Ryan’s the complete opposite of uncomfortable. He wants to know everything he can. About vampirism, supernatural shit in general, Shane, Shane, _Shane… _He _really _wants to know what it feels like to be bitten, but he has no idea how to go about asking for that.

It seems… intimate. It appeals to Ryan because of his little crush (_it’s more than a crush, idiot) _and because it’s interesting.

So, one night, they’re hanging out again. Shane sits close to him on the couch, and Ryan gets the strongest sense of déjà vu.

They’re watching _Die Hard_ this time, rather than a scary movie. Bruce Willis is talking on screen, but Ryan can’t help but focus on the feeling of Shane’s presence so close to him.

He knows he can’t keep living like this. He needs to get this off of his chest and come clean, but the idea _terrifies _Ryan more than any ghost can.

Luckily for him, he doesn’t even have to do anything. Shane does it for him.

It starts with a subtle shift of movement, and Shane’s thigh is pressed against his. Neither moves away. The movie moves to the next scene, and Shane stretches his arms. One lands behind Ryan on the couch, and he wants to laugh, because _really? _Shane’s a vampire and he’s using _that _move?

Then it hits Ryan. Shane is using _moves _on him.

_Shit._

Ryan doesn’t move away. He doesn’t even say anything. Just sits there, basking in the presence of Shane apparently being interested in _him._

Not even five minutes later, and Shane’s fingers are playing with the sleeve of Ryan’s shirt. His cold fingers brush against his bicep, and it’s soothing. More soothing than it has any right being.

Ryan knows he needs to say something, _do _something, but he doesn’t know what. He’s usually smooth in these situations. There are steps to follow, rules to go with it. None of them seem applicable to Ryan’s current dilemma.

He wants Shane. He’s _wanted _Shane for a while now. Way before he even knew about the vampire thing, but he’s finding it hard to believe that Shane is suddenly showing interest in him in that way.

“Ryan, I can hear you thinking too hard over there.” Shane whispers, and Ryan only just notices how close their faces are. The ghost of Shane’s breath flutters across his cheek, cool and relaxing.

“I’m just a little confused, I guess.”

Shane immediately stops touching him and instead turns to look at Ryan, brows furrowed. “What do you mean? I feel like I’m being pretty transparent with you.”

“You are. I’m not an idiot, I just… I don’t know, man. You’d never shown any interest before, in me. I never thought that – that you’d want –“

“Ryan, baby.” Shane shifts on the couch and grips Ryan’s hands between his own. “I never let myself be interested because I wasn’t sure you’d even want to be near me once you found out the truth. I _wanted _you to know about me, honestly. But I was scared I’d lose you.”

“…What?”

“I’ve been in love with you since we were interns.” Shane says, jaw clenched. He seems to be forcing himself to look at Ryan, needing to see his emotions that go with the confession.

“Oh.”

Silence.

“Oh? That’s… all you have to say?” Shane chuckles, but it sounds a little hurt. Ryan feels a flash of panic rush through him because _no_, he loves Shane too, and he refuses to let the vampire think for even a second that he doesn’t feel the same.

Before Ryan can even think about what he’s doing, he’s rushing in towards Shane, mouths coming together. Ryan’s lips are warm while Shane’s are cool. It’s a wonderful feeling, the difference in temperature. It’s unlike anything Ryan’s experienced so far.

Shane freezes, but then they begin to move against each other tentatively. Slowly, ever so slowly, Shane sits up and leans over Ryan, gently pushing him onto the couch. Their kisses grow a little more fevered. A tongue swipe here, a little bit of teeth there…

It’s perfect.

Shane tastes like popcorn and, a little disconcertingly, like blood. Ryan pushes through that, knowing that it’s simply a part of Shane and he wouldn’t change it for the world. He lets his tongue roam around the taller man’s mouth, then pulls back. He whines when Shane’s tongue follows his own.

It’s intoxicating. The smell of Shane’s shampoo, the feel of his hands roaming over his shirt and arms, the feel of soft, velvety lips caressing his own… it’s all more than Ryan could have ever anticipated.

His imagination did _not _do this justice.

“You smell so fucking good, Ry…” Shane mumbles under his breath as he works his way across Ryan’s cheek and then down to his jaw.

Almost unconsciously, Ryan tilts his head back, revealing his throat to the vampire. Shane pauses for just a moment, then licks a stripe from his clavicle to his jawline. Ryan keens, unable to stop the ridiculous sound from coming out. Shane groans deep in response.

He wanted to see Shane’s fangs. He wanted to feel them sink into his neck while Shane fucks him into the couch. He wants all of it. All of Shane.

“Shane, you can – _fuck_ – you can drink from me if you want.” Ryan manages to get out with a shaky breath.

This time, Shane stops moving completely and pulls back to stare Ryan in the face. He almost cries at the sudden loss of touch.

Their bodies are pressed flushed together, dicks obviously hard and grinding into one another. The pressure is wonderful, but Ryan needs something else, something more.

“Ryan, are you even sure what you’re asking for, bud?”

There’s something in Shane’s eyes. A fire of some sort, burning bright and hungry. Shane wants to bite Ryan. He wants to drink his blood and taste him, but he’s hesitating.

“I want it.” Ryan says quickly, then flushes red. “I mean, if you want to, that is. No pressure.”

Shane stares for a moment longer, and then a grin takes over his face and his fangs are suddenly there. He remembers asking Shane to show him how they work. Apparently, they just lengthen whenever he wants them too. Some weird supernatural shit, but even still, it’s incredibly sexy to see Shane this way.

“I’ve wanted your blood for a _long _time, Ry. You smell delicious, so I can only imagine what you’d taste like.” Shane whispers against Ryan’s neck as he ducks back down. “But… it can make things a little more, _intense. _You sure it’s what you want?”

_Intense, huh?_

“For god’s sake, Shane. Yes, I want it. It’s almost all I’ve been able to think about since I put together the pieces of your stupid puzzle.”

Another hungry look, and this time accompanied by a low, guttural growl reverberating from somewhere deep inside Shane’s chest.

“Well, in that case, let’s take this to the bedroom.”

“Yeah, okay – WHOA!” Ryan yelps as Shane abruptly scoops Ryan from the couch, and the next thing he knows he’s lying on his bed. He’d barely felt like he moved.

“What the fuck? You’ve got super speed?”

“And super strength.” Shane smirks, then kisses Ryan deeply.

“You’re a mutant. You belong with the X-men.”

Shane kisses him, soft and searching, then pulls away. “I belong with you, Ry.”

Ryan can’t stop the blush from crawling its way up his neck. “Uh – yeah, big guy.”

“Ugh,” Shane mutters before delving back to his neck and breathing deeply. “Stop being so fucking cute.”

“I’m not _cute.”_ Ryan grumbles, but it comes out half-hearted, unable to focus on anything but the feeling of Shane’s teeth lightly gliding against his throat.

“So cute…”

After that, it’s a flurry of kissing and taking off clothes and just _touching _each other. Ryan feels intoxicated with the feeling of Shane being everywhere. He’d wanted this for so long it almost felt surreal that this was happening, but no. Here they both were, about to have sex. And Ryan was going to be bitten by Shane.

That thought alone makes Ryan’s pulse flutter at a dangerous rate, breathing erratic and labored.

“Ryan…” Shane whispers against his throat, seemingly unable to rip himself away from whatever he smelled there. His huge hand is wrapped around Ryan’s dick, pulling and sliding against the hot flesh and eliciting strangled noises from his throat.

Ryan was already so close just from the feel of Shane’s cool, slick palm rubbing against him. “Shane, I – I need you.”

“I know, baby.” A kiss to Ryan’s cheek. “I’ve got you.”

Shane begins to slide down Ryan’s body, planting soft and sweet kisses down his chest to his navel, then right next to his cock. He can feel himself twitching all over, need overpowering any other sensation. The feeling of Shane’s slicked finger slipping inside of him, moving in and out so gently, wracks another groan from Ryan.

Soon enough, another finger joins. Then another. And Ryan can’t take it anymore.

“Shane, I need you _now._” Ryan breathes, tingles running up his spine. “I’m n-not going to last much longer.”

Without a word, Shane redraws his fingers from Ryan, and shifts back up on top of Ryan. Ryan blindly reaches into his bedside drawer and pulls a bottle of lube out, then practically throws it at Shane who catches it with ease.

“Gimme a sec and let me get all lubey.” Shane chuckles, but Ryan can’t do much more than give a light huff of laughter and a soft slap to Shane’s arm.

It only takes a moment, and then Ryan’s gripping onto Shane’s shoulders as he’s slowly pushing himself into Ryan. Inch by agonizingly slow inch, and then Shane’s bottomed out.

Ryan takes a moment to adjust, getting used to the feeling of Shane being _inside _of him in such an intimate way.

“You good?” Shane whispers, voice practically echoing through the dim room.

“Y-yeah, I’m good, big guy. I – I’m ready.” Ryan responds, words almost not coming out past the lump in his throat. Ryan means it. He’s ready, for all of it.

Shane seems to understand and begins to move. Shocks of both pain and pleasure roll over his body, but Ryan forces himself to remain relaxed.

Ryan finds himself gazing at Shane’s face, eyebrows furrowed, and eyes set in concentration. His mouth is firmly clamped shut, but Ryan wants to see his fangs. He wants to see Shane lose control. Without even thinking, his hand drifts to Shane's lips and rubs softly, once.

A gasp resounds through the room, and _there they are…_

A set of sharp teeth, glinting in the dim light of the room, looking both dangerous and beautiful. Shane watches Ryan’s face, taking in the open-mouthed wonder and excitement dancing across his features. He watches his eyes clench and the open every time he rocks out and then back in.

The pace increases, Shane unable to hold himself back any longer, and Ryan takes it all eagerly.

“Oh – Oh god, yes. _Shane…”_

“Fuck, Ryan, you’re so-“

“Don’t stop, please for the love of god, don’t stop.”

“_Never_.”

The pace is relentless, pushing Ryan to the edge over and over again, but Shane stops just before it gets to be too much. The bed is hitting the wall, and Ryan barely gives thought to what his neighbors might be thinking or hearing.

Shane’s hips being to stutter, twitching against his will. Ryan feels his orgasm building to the point of no return, and so he bares his neck to Shane again, sending an obvious message.

Shane’s eyes seem to glow in the dark room, gaining a predatory look, and Ryan feels his heartbeat beating even more erratically. The feeling of _danger _echoing in the back of his mind, but he pushes it away, knowing Shane would never hurt him.

The tall man, still pounding into him, bends down, capturing Ryan’s lips with his own, and then trails down to the pulse likely beating against his neck obviously.

The feeling of those sharp teeth scraping against Ryan’s throat makes him whimper with want.

Then he feels them puncture. Any discomfort Ryan might have felt at the initial bite quickly vanishes as the overwhelming feeling of ecstasy roars through his blood. His cock twitches against his stomach, and Shane lets out a sound, unlike anything Ryan’s heard before.

It’s animalistic like a predator had finally found its prey.

“_Oh, _Shane-“

His words are lost to the sounds of grunting and moaning and the wet sucking noise at his neck. He can feel his blood leaving his body, which should be worrying, but for now, it feels amazing. Nothing could ever compare to this.

Shane’s ruined Ryan for anyone else, but it doesn’t matter. Ryan will never want anyone the way he wants Shane.

The overwhelming feelings of his ass being fucked by Shane’s cock, and Shane’s teeth, and then Shane’s _hand reaching down giving one, two three tugs-_

A loud yell resounds through the room, and Ryan comes before he can even remotely try to stop himself. Shane holds him steady, keeping him grounded to the reality around him. He continues to ride out the waves of pure pleasure, intensifying every time Shane enters him again, chasing after his own climax.

Only a few more moments, and then Shane groans deeply against Ryan’s throat. The sound sending vibrations down his spine to his cock, now softening in Shane’s grip.

They lay still for a bit, Shane still connected to Ryan. He then slowly withdraws his own softening dick from Ryan, and then his teeth. He licks the wounds closed and licks his lips after drawing back to look at Ryan with clouded eyes.

There’s blood dribbling down Shane’s chin, and it’s completely unfair how absolutely attractive it looks. Ryan tells him so.

“You’re messed up, Boogara.” Shane says fondly.

“You’re the one who just _drank my blood.”_

“And it was the best I’ve ever had.”

“I guess I can take that as a compliment.”

“You should. No one’s blood has ever called to me like yours has.”

“It calls to you?”

Shane lays next to him, not breathing as heavily as Ryan, but still breathing. He looks at him from his side. “Yes. You’ve always had this…” Shane waves his arm in Ryan’s general direction. “…this scent around you. It made me want to claim you, but I’m not just gonna do something like that to someone, especially not you.”

“Oh.” Ryan says dumbly, unsure of what else to say.

“Oh.” Shane repeats, a laugh echoing in his throat and teeth bared in a smile.

“Sorry, that was – it was… Fuck.”

“Amazing? Wonderful? Electrifying?”

“All of the above.”

“Good.” Shane kisses him again, and Ryan can taste his own blood. It doesn’t disgust him nearly as much as it should. If anything, the fact that Ryan is being so accepting of all of this seems to make Shane happier than he’s ever seen him.

That alone makes Ryan know for certain that all of this was _right_.

“I love you.” Ryan blurts, a little surprised with himself.

Shane’s blinding smile is worth it. “I love you too, Ryan. I always will.”

“Good, because you’re stuck with me.”

“Forever?” Shane asks, sounding innocent, but there’s something hidden there that Ryan will need to ask about later.

He acquiesces anyways. “Forever, big guy.”

A quick wipe down with one of their shirts that’d been tossed away, and they’re laying next to each other again, holding and cuddling. Shane’s fingers roam through Ryan’s hair, soothing and comforting.

“You should go to sleep, Ry.” Shane whispers low in his ear. “You need to recuperate.”

The slight dizziness that rolls around his head and the feeling of sleepiness makes him agree.

“Only if you stay with me tonight.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

The last thing Ryan feels is Shane’s fingers playing in his hair and the comfort of being wrapped in strong yet lanky arms.

Whatever happens tomorrow, or the next day, or the next…

That’ll be tomorrow-Ryan’s problem. For now, he’s just happy to be laying in the arms of his best friend, his lover, his partner. Sleeping peacefully and knowing without a doubt that he’s safe.


End file.
